


О бурях и убежищах

by littledoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Season/Series 05, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: После несчастного случая на охоте Дин впадает в кому. Кастиэль отправляется в его сны, чтобы выяснить, почему Дин не приходит в себя, и, вместо ожидаемого Ада и пыток, оказывается в мире грез, где Сэм и Дин живут вдвоем в маленьком доме, охраняемом белой лошадью, проводя свои дни за игрой в шахматы.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	О бурях и убежищах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Storms and Sanctuary](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/747951) by bree_black. 



> Переведено на четвертые Байки для команды Кастиэля.

Часть первая

Кастиэль закрывает глаза.

Когда он открывает их вновь, он стоит на вершине заросшего травой холма, над его головой белые молнии жестоко и настойчиво разрывают непривычного цвета небо. Это красиво и пугающе одновременно, и напоминает Кастиэлю о небесах. Кастиэль предпочитает не думать о том, что будет, если Дин оказался на небе, вместо этого сосредоточиваясь на том, что видит перед собой – маленькой, но крепкой деревянной хижине с дымящей трубой, окруженной полями сухой травы. Прямо возле двери припаркована черная машина.

Тишину нарушают лишь шорох травы под ногами Кастиэля и крики черных дроздов, летящих на юг, над его головой. Молнии продолжают пересекать небо абсолютно беззвучно. Воздух в меру прохладен и морозно свеж.

Трава вокруг Импалы не примята. На машине ни пятнышка, словно ею давно не пользовались, не забывая, однако, заботиться. Рядом, прямо перед входной дверью, стоит большая белая лошадь. Ее карие глаза смотрят на Кастиэля с крайней подозрительностью. Он протягивает к ней руку, ладонью кверху, с удивлением замечая, что рука дрожит.

– Привет, – говорит он, почему-то уверенный, что лошадь его понимает. Животное тычется теплым носом в его ладонь. Кастиэль чувствует себя так, будто сдает экзамен.

– Я здесь ради Дина, – продолжает он. Лошадь выдыхает облачко пара, и Кастиэлю кажется, что она над ним смеется.

Спустя долгую секунду лошадь поднимает голову, чтобы еще раз посмотреть Кастиэлю в глаза. Потом небрежно отходит в сторону, впрочем, недалеко. Дорога к домику, однако, теперь свободна.

Внутри жарко. Кастиэль переступает порог и плотно закрывает за собой дверь, чтобы не впустить холод, наслаждаясь проникающим до костей теплом. Он вытирает ноги о тканый половик и внимательно оглядывается. Он не почувствовал, чтобы от лошади исходила угроза, но если у дома есть защитник, даже такой, это повод быть осторожным.

– Привет, Кас, – раздается слева голос Дина. Кастиэль быстро разворачивается, чтобы встретиться с ним лицом. Дин сидит за маленьким столом в крохотной кухне. В своем почти игрушечном кресле он выглядит нелепо скукожившимся, впрочем, расположившемуся напротив Сэму еще хуже. Кухня словно строилась под людей куда более мелких или юных, чем братья Винчестеры. Холодильник в половину обычного размера, а раковина уже от пары лежащих в ней дешевых керамических мисок кажется переполненной. Окно над раковиной закрывают желтеющие, абсурдно девичьи, цветные занавески.

Кастиэль поворачивается к братьям. На столе между ними шахматная доска. Дин играет белыми, Сэм – черными

– Присаживайся, – радостно улыбаясь, предлагает Сэм. – Будешь судьей.

В маленьком креслице Сэм выглядит моложе. Он улыбается с легкостью ребенка, воспринимающего возможность быть счастливым за данность, а не взрослого, для которого это роскошь. Кастиэль не садится. В этом месте ему все еще не по себе. Если это вообще - место. Он переходит из прихожей в кухню, становящуюся явно перенаселенной, и встает у Дина за спиной.

– Когда это мой младший брат стал умнее меня? – интересуется Дин, его голос мягок, расслаблен, он тянет гласные. Кастиэль относит его хорошее настроение к пустым пивным бутылкам, запихнутым под стол.  
– Я был рожден умнее тебя, – парирует Сэм, и на его лице снова появляется эта улыбка. Дин, несмотря на оскорбление, улыбается в ответ, и Кастиэль вносит поправку в свои размышления – возможно, дело не только в алкоголе. Поза Дина непривычно расслаблена, лоб не нахмурен, когда он делает долгий глоток из бутылки, шея не напряжена.  
– Давай уже, твой ход.

– Погоди, погоди, я думаю, – Дин сосредоточивается на доске и вот теперь хмурится, но это всего лишь шутливая озадаченность. – Черт, ненавижу это игру. Кому в голову пришла идея с шахматами?

Сэм фыркает.

Кастиэль склоняется через диново плечо и передвигает белого коня вперед.

– Шах, – со спокойной уверенностью сообщает он. Сэм давится пивом, а Дин смеется тем смехом, от которого у Кастиэля всегда начинало чаще биться сердце.

– Спасибо, дружище, – успевает сказать Дин прежде, чем Сэм начинает жаловаться.

– Так нечестно! Нельзя пользоваться помощью со стороны!

– Правила об этом молчат, Сэмми.

– Кас! Это жульничество, – продолжает ныть тот.

– Молчи уж, Сэмми. Ты просто завидуешь, потому что за твоим плечом ангела нет. – Кастиэль не раз наблюдал, как Винчестеры спорят из-за всяких мелочей, вроде того, чья очередь вести или идти за пивом. Даже когда предмет спора был настолько незначителен, в их голосах всегда слышалось напряжение, словно они тянули с разных концов за канат, готовый порваться в любой момент. Теперь этого нет, и Дин легко меняет тему:  
– Мне нужно в туалет.

– Да, мне тоже.

– Подражала, – фыркает Дин, потягиваясь и вставая. Проходя к брату, он хлопает Кастиэля по плечу, и тот удивлен обыденностью прикосновения. Кастиэль не привык, чтобы его касались, когда он не дерется или не ранен.

Дин вытягивает Сэма из кресла, и только тогда Кастиэль замечает на его ноге гипс.

– Ты ранен! – восклицает он.

– Только тем, насколько лживо твое сердце, Кас, – отвечает Сэм. Он стукает по черной пластиковой шине кулаком. – С этой штукой не очень удобно, и все. – Сэм позволяет Дину помочь себе подняться, обхватив его за плечо и перенося весь вес на правую ногу.

– Так, – командует Дин, – прыг, прыг, прыг. Сэм скачет на здоровой ноге, подстраиваясь под шаги Дина, и таким образом они пробираются мимо Кастиэля к коридору из прихожей. Братья спотыкаются, и Сэм тяжело приваливается к Дину, нервно цепляясь за его рубашку.  
– Чувак, ты что, напился с трех бутылок пива?

– И с обезболивающих! – Сэм хватается за косяк в ванной. – Дальше я сам.

– Уверен? Не свалишься?

– Это было один раз, Дин!

– Один восхитительный раз, – поправляет Дин, глядя через плечо на Кастиэля, словно проверяя, находит ли тот это смешным. Кастиэль улыбается в ответ.

***

__

– Кастиэль.

__

Кастиэль открывает глаза и обнаруживает себя лицом к лицу со склонившимся над ним Бобби Сингером. Его дыхание пахнет кофе и страхом.

__

– Здравствуй, – отвечает Кастиэль. – Ты вернулся.

__

– Ага. Ты спал? – интересуется Бобби. – Я думал, ангелам не нужен сон.

__

– Не нужен. Я… путешествовал. – Кастиэль потягивается. Кресло под ним неудобное.

__

Бобби не требует дальнейших объяснений. Кастиэль рад, потому что у них есть более важные темы для разговора. Бобби подтаскивает такое же неудобное на вид кресло к Кастиэлю. Они оба смотрят на Дина, лежащего на больничной кровати в окружении кучи попискивающих приборов.

__

– Что произошло? – спрашивает Кастиэль, все еще не сводя глаз с Дина. Тот мертвенно бледен.

__

Бобби вздыхает. Он потирает глаза ладонью и делает пару глотков из пластикового стаканчика.

__

– Он охотился, – говорит он, – и все пошло наперекосяк. Слишком много демонов чтобы справиться в одиночку. Они его связали и разрезали запястья, чтобы он медленно истек кровью. – Дрожь в его голосе едва заметна. – Мы с Руфусом едва не опоздали.

__

Кастиэль уточняет тихо и спокойно, хотя ему хочется кричать:

__

– Почему тебя и Руфуса не было с ним?

__

– Мы должны были, – отвечает Бобби, – но чертов придурок решил Руфуса не ждать. Условился встретиться на месте, сказал, оценит обстановку и без нас никуда не полезет. Откуда я мог знать, что он рванет в самую гущу? – В голосе Бобби слышны оборонительные нотки, хотя вслух Кастиэль его ни в чем не обвинял. – Если верить информации, там было больше двадцати демонов. Дин не мог так сглупить, Дин слишком хорошо обучен. Он не дурак.

__

– Нет, – соглашается Кастиэль. – Не дурак.  
Машины продолжают тихо пищать, и Кастиэль усаживается обратно в кресло и закрывает глаза. – Разбуди меня, когда придут доктора.

__

__

__

***

__

В его второй визит лошадь все так же охраняет хижину, но в этот раз, кажется, его прихода ждут. Она внимательно проводит его глазами, но на пути не встает, и он беспрепятственно проходит по пастбищу. Из открытого кухонного окна доносится чарующий аромат, и Кастиэль, открыв дверь, опознает чеснок и майоран. Очевидно, здесь время течет быстрее, и кто-то успел что-то приготовить.

__

– Эй, Кас, ищешь, чем перекусить? – Дин стоит у ржавой металлической плиты, что-то помешивая деревянной ложкой в маленькой кастрюльке. На другой конфорке большой чайник, из-под его крышки рвутся наружу струи пара. – Мой секретный рецепт.

__

– Под секретным рецептом, – поясняет Сэм со своего места у кухонного стола, – подразумевается, что он смешал все, что нашлось в кладовке, со всем остальным, завалявшимся в буфете.

__

– Эй, ты, – рычит Дин. – Что-то ты не горишь желанием показать свои кулинарные таланты! Наверно, я просто оставлю тебя голодать. Присаживайся, Кас.

__

Кастиэль подчиняется, занимая место напротив Сэма. Он сталкивается с ним коленом. Другая, загипсованная, нога уложена на отдельное кресло. Она такая длинная, что практически высовывается с другой стороны стола. Пару секунд спустя Дин ставит перед каждым из них по покрытой щербинками керамической миске, заполненной доверху спагетти, утопающими в томатном соусе.

__

– Рад тебя видеть, – говорит Дин, проходя мимо Кастиэля и касаясь его плеча.

__

Кастиэль вздрагивает. Он надеется, что Дин не заметил, или, если заметил, это его не остановит. Дин мягко ему улыбается, и Кастиэль успокаивается. Дин действительно рад его видеть, и ангел задумывается – как же долго он отсутствовал?

__

– Думаешь, еды хватит, Дин? – спрашивает Сэм, с благоговейным ужасом взирая на гору макарон.

__

– Зная тебя, – отвечает Дин, садясь на свое место, – вряд ли. А теперь ешь, мелкий.

__

Сэм подчиняется без лишних уговоров, и Кастиэль смотрит на собственную тарелку. К его удивлению, в животе у него бурчит, а рот наполняется слюной. Он с наслаждением ест, находя, что эта пища даже вкуснее уайткасслских гамбургеров.

__

В хижине жарко, еда теплом отзывается в желудке, уютная тишина нарушается лишь звуком жевания. Кастиэль понимает, что еще никогда не чувствовал себя настолько в безопасности, и почти забывает, зачем пришел. Он же должен был расследовать дело, искать способ помочь Дину.

__

– Как ты повредил ногу? – спрашивает Кастиэль, потому что этот вопрос кажется наиболее нейтральным началом беседы.

__

– Несчастный случай на охоте, – с полным ртом бормочет Сэм. – Меня достал демон. Сбросил с лестницы. Я пролетел три пролета, прежде чем упал. – Кастиэль вздрагивает, а Дин почему-то смеется.

__

– По делу получил, раз не сказал мне, куда собрался. Никогда не охоться без прикрытия, Сэмми. – Дин так крепко сжимает вилку, что костяшки у него бледнеют. У него это первый признак тревоги, который Кастиэль замечает в этом месте. – Мы команда и будем работать как команда.

__

Сэм с серьезным видом кивает, правда, картину портит свисающая изо рта макаронина.

__

– Так что пока мы застряли здесь, – продолжает Дин. – Сэм не может охотиться со сломанной ногой, а я в одиночку не лучше Сэма. Но мы уедем, как только получится. Там снаружи еще куча неубитых монстров. – Он запихивает в рот полную ложку спагетти, и по его виду Кастиэль бы не сказал, что Дин горит желанием снова выйти на дорогу.

__

***

__

– Мистер Сингер? Я доктор Роберт. Я буду лечащим врачом вашего сына.

__

От звука ее голоса Кастиль просыпается и тут же мечтает вернуться обратно в хижину. Резкий запах антисептиков, вечный друг больниц, кажется едва ли не ядовитым в сравнении со сладким пряным ароматом томатного соуса, после теплого света свечей флюоресцентные лампы жгут глаза. Кастиэль моргает от холодного белого света и, наверное, что-то недовольно бормочет, потому что Бобби и женщина в белом халате оборачиваются к нему.

__

Бобби откашливается.

__

– Это Кас. Он друг семьи.

__

– Приятно познакомиться, – отвечает доктор, и по ее голосу понятно, что по большому счету ей все равно. Она пролистывает бумаги, прикрепленные к ее планшету. – Дин движется на поправку, – произносит она. Она говорит профессионально сухо, но в ее тоне все равно чувствуется забота. – Переливание крови прошло гладко, жизненные показатели в норме.

__

Облегчение на лице Бобби читается без труда.

__

– Так почему он не просыпается? – спрашивает он.

__

– Его тело в порядке, он в состоянии проснуться в любой момент. Но порой, – она переводит взгляд на диновы перевязанные запястья, – по какой-то причине пациентам требуется больше времени, чтобы выздоровела и душа. У Дина все должно быть хорошо, нужно лишь набраться терпения.

__

– Спасибо, доктор, – тепло произносит Бобби, она улыбается в ответ и уходит. Как только дверь за ней захлопывается, он поворачивается к Кастиэлю. – Разбуди его, – требует Бобби, и теперь, когда поблизости нет обычных людей, он не пытается скрыть панику.

__

– Если бы я собирался это сделать, тебе не кажется, что я бы сделал это давно?

__

– Только не говори мне, что снова утратил силу. Чертовски подходящий момент,– Голос Бобби сочится сарказмом, и Кастиэль чувствует себя виноватым.

__

– Нет, – отвечает он. – Я могу его разбудить. Я просто не уверен, что, учитывая обстоятельства его ранения, это что-либо изменит.

__

– На что ты намекаешь? – рычит Бобби, низко и угрожающе.

__

– Дин просто найдет другой способ себя убить.

__

– Я же сказал, это были демоны. Ты что, веришь тому, что говорят доктора? Разбуди его! – Бобби встает и делает несколько шагов навстречу Кастиэлю, сжав руки в кулаки.

__

Кастиэль поднимается с кресла и выпрямляется в полный рост. Он со спокойной уверенностью смотрит на Бобби.

__

– Не надо мне угрожать, Роберт Сингер. Как ты и сказал, я друг Дина, и я сделаю все, чтобы ему помочь. Но я еще и ангел, и твоим приказам не подчиняюсь.

__

__

Бобби глядит на него пару секунд, а потом отходит назад, возвращаясь в свое кресло по другую сторону от кровати Дина. Они сидят так какое-то время в тишине, глядя, как поднимается и опускается грудная клетка лежащего перед ними человека.

__

– Я знаю, что это были демоны, – мягко произносит Кастиэль, – но еще я знаю, что Дин отлично осознавал, на что шел. Это было нечто большее, чем простая беспечность.

__

– Знаю, – вздыхает Бобби.

__

***

__

В следующее прибытие Кастиэля встречает нечто вроде театрального представления.

__

Сэм сидит в гостиной, в единственном изрядно потрепанном кресле, больная нога уложена на перевернутое ведро. В одной руке у него потертая книжка в мягком переплете с надорванной обложкой, другой он эмоционально жестикулирует.

__

– О, Роберто! – декламирует Сэм фальцетом. – Не могу поверить, что я могла быть так одурачена твоим злым братом-близнецом!

__

Пока Сэм читает, Дин хлопает ресницами, драматически вздыхает и кружит по комнате. Он пытается сделать пируэт, но спотыкается на повороте, когда видит в дверях Кастиэля. Дин улыбается, застенчиво, но не пристыженно, и останавливается.

__

– Нет! – возражает Сэм, вернув привычный голос только к середине фразы. – Не останавливайся. Он тоже может играть. Кас, теперь ты Роберто.

__

– Что? Почему он не может быть девчонкой?

__

– У тебя слишком хорошо получается.

__

Кастиэль не знает, причиной рана Сэма, или то, как он улыбается, но Дин, кажется, не в силах ему отказать.

__

– Ладно, – фыркает он, – но только потому, что дамочка в беде из меня получается замечательная. – Он шагает к Кастиэлю, берет за запястья и вытягивает в освещенную огнем камина гостиную. Они держатся за руки всего секунду, но когда Дин его отпускает, Кастиэль тут же жалеет о потере контакта.

__

– Я не виню тебя, дорогая, – читает Сэм дальше, на этот раз невозможно низким и мрачным тоном. – Это было чистосердечное заблуждение.

__

Дин тепло смотрит на Кастиэля, дрожа длинными темными ресницами, и прикусывает губу. Они стоят очень близко друг к другу, в свете огня камина, и от этой близости у Кастиэля что-то болезненно сжимается в груди. Он с трудом сдерживает желание засунуть руки в карманы.

__

– О, нет! То, что я сделала, нельзя простить! – пищит Сэм. Теперь он говорит почти своим голосом, но в экспрессивности ни грамма не убавляет. – «Она вцепилась в отвороты его кожаного пиджака, прижалась вздымающейся грудью к его груди, дрожа от вины и возбуждения только потому, что он рядом. Как могла она подумать, что Франческо и Роберто хоть в чем-то похожи?»

__

Под аккомпанемент его чтения Дин продолжает игру, тяжело прислоняясь к Кастиэлю и тяня за отвороты его плаща. Груди у него нет, но Кастиэлю нравится чувствовать, как опускается и поднимается его грудная клетка. Нравится ощущать сквозь одежду биение его сердца – «тук-тук», нравится, как пальцы Дина скользят по его шее.

__

– Все хорошо, любовь моя, – низким голосом продолжает Сэм. – Я уже тебя простил.

__

Кастиэль сомневается, что играет так, как положено, но, с другой стороны, никто ведь не объяснил ему правила. Он поднимает руку и кладет ее раскрытой ладонью Дину на бедро, потому что мужчина в том романе обнимал бы женщину, верно? Но Дин улыбается ему уголком рта, так по-диновски, и Кастиэль понимает, что он не совсем погрузился в роль.

__

– О, благодарю тебя, Роберто! – проникновенно тянет Сэм и снова говорит обычным голосом: «Она обвила его руками за шею и приподнялась на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать…» – Кастиэль не слышит окончания предложения за шумом кипящей в венах крови. Дину нет нужды приподниматься, но он все равно притягивает его ближе и, как раз, когда Сэм дочитывает – или даже раньше – прижимается губами к губам Кастиэля. Это совсем не женский поцелуй, открытый, влажный, с зубами, и все, что Кастиэль может сделать, это подчиниться.

__

__

Когда Дин, наконец, отодвигается, Сэм радостно хохочет, хлопает в ладоши и листает пожелтевшие страницы романа, явно надеясь найти, что бы еще такого заставить их сделать. Дин смотрит на Кастиэля, в его взгляде любопытство и ни капли страха. Он все еще обхватывает Кастиэля за шею, и в его глазах мерещится отблеск внутреннего огня.

__

– Сколько ты выпил? – шепчет Кастиэль так, чтобы услышал только Дин.

__

Дин наклоняется к нему, задевая губами – нарочно, не без оснований подозревает Кастиэль – мочку его уха.

__

– Ни капли.

__

Кастиэль отчаянно желает, чтобы от этого случившееся стало реальностью.

__

***

__

В следующий раз, когда Бобби отправляется за кофе, Кастиэль спрашивает, не захватит ли он чашку и ему. Бобби с сомнением поднимает бровь, но кивает. Кастиэль слушает, как стучат по полу коридора его туристические ботинки. Он не смеет дышать, пока звук шагов не стихает совсем. Потом громко выдыхает, пряча лицо в ладонях. Он пытается молиться, но не может унять дрожь ни в руках, ни в голосе.

__

Кастиэль всегда знал, конечно, что Дин значит больше, чем любой другой его подопечный. Даже до того, как он вырезал свои печати на его ребрах, найти Дина не составляло для ангела никакого труда. Люди, ходившие по земле, были для Кастиэля словно разбросанные по небу звезды, и звезда Дина светила ярче всех. До этого момента Кастиэль считал, все из-за того, насколько важна его миссия, из-за того, что от судьбы Дина зависит судьба всего мира, из-за того, что именно ему поставили задачу ее осуществить. Но апокалипсис миновал, миссию то ли отменили, то ли отложили до лучших времен, а Кастиэль по-прежнему настроен на динову волну.

__

Нужно было ощутить сюрреалистичную безопасность диновых грез, чтобы понять - то, что Кастиэль считал ангельским долгом, имеет под собой куда более человеческие основания, что-то такое, чего Кастиэль вообще не должен быть способен испытывать.

__

Бобби возвращается с кофе, и, хотя Кастиэль не испытывает жажды и не получает удовольствия от горького вкуса, ему нравится держать теплую чашку в руках. Писк машин, подсоединенных к телу Дина, шипение поднимающихся и опускающихся мехов респиратора, шарканье медстестер в коридоре – все это доводит Кастиэля до точки, но почему-то ему кажется, что если он будет держать эту чашку, все наладится. Это его теплый устойчивый центр в холодном шумном мире.

__

***  
– Нет. Лови рыбку*, – говорит Дин, и Сэм рычит и тянется к разбросанным по столу картам.

__

– Ты жульничаешь, зуб даю, – отчаянно бормочет Сэм, но Дин в ответ только улыбается.

__

– Двойки есть? – спрашивает Дин, и Сэм, вздыхая, передает ему через стол карту. Кастиэль кашляет.

__

– Да, да, мы знаем, что ты пришел, – отвечает Дин, хотя сидит спиной к двери, а Кастиэль старался войти как можно незаметней. – Мы просто очень заняты нашей смертельной схваткой в «рыбу». Сэмми проигрывает восьмой раз подряд.

__

– Сколько шахматных матчей ты проиграл? – интересуется Сэм, с совершенно невинным видом поднимая бровь. – Каждый, когда тебе не помогал Кастиэль? – Он делает глоток из чашки, отставляет ее в сторону, к стопке своих карт. Над верхней губой остается белая полоска пены.

__

– Я вас покину, – Дин вытирает рот, намекая на сэмовы «усы». – Зов природы, – поясняет он, потягиваясь. – Кас, проследи, чтобы он не лез в мои карты, ладно?

__

Кастиэль кивает и, когда Дин встает, садится на его место. Сиденье хранит его тепло, и телу Кастиэля это ощущение кажется странно интимным. Он задумывается, когда стал вопринимать этот сосуд как свое тело.

__

– Знаешь, – Сэм мешает свои карты, – тебе стоит приходить чаще. Дину нравится, когда ты здесь.

__

– Я не хочу мешать, – отвечает Кастиэль. – Вам двоим редко удается провести время вместе.

__

Кастиэль два года наблюдал, как между ними вырастает стена. Стена, где малая ложь во благо стала кирпичами, а высказанная в гневе правда – цементом. Кастиэль видел, как долго они пытались разрушить стену, или хотя бы через нее перелезть, пока, в конце концов, слишком не устали, чтобы продолжать карабкаться.

__

– Ты о чем? – смеется Сэм. – Мы и так постоянно вместе. Собственно, кроме него я никого и не вижу. – Сэм говорит с теплотой, словно вовсе не возражает проводить с Дином столько времени, но еще и так, будто это само собой разумеющееся. Будто никакой стены между ними никогда не было. Такова магия сновидений Дина. – Я всегда буду рядом, Кас. И ты тоже можешь.

__

– Ладно, – соглашается Кастиэль. – Но кто-то должен научить меня этой игре.

__

– Научим. Если только в этот раз ты будешь играть на моей стороне.

__

***

__

Наверное, Кастиэль должен удивиться, когда Сэм Винчестер, теоретически заточенный в Клетке в аду, врывается в больничную палату. Но за последние пару лет Кастиэль видел столько, что удивить его крайне сложно. Особенно когда это касается кого-то с фамилией Винчестер.

__

– Привет, Сэм, – говорит он, – кофе будешь?

__

Сэм хватает Кастиэля за запястье и тянет, сильно. Кастиэлю не больно, он ведь все-таки ангел, и все же Сэм на удивление силен. В его глазах есть что-то опасное и нервное, и на кровать, где лежит Дин, он не смотрит. У него отросли волосы, одежда нестирана. Кастиэль только сейчас начинает понимать, насколько на самом деле Сэм зависим от того, чтобы о нем заботились.

__

– Беру свои слова назад. Судя по виду, лишний кофеин тебе ни к чему.

__

Жесткое выражение на лице Сэма не меняется.

__

– Можем мы выйти на пару минут?

__

– Конечно, – соглашается Кастиэль, потому что не хочет, чтобы Сэм в подобном состоянии находился рядом с Дином, пусть тот их и не слышит. И еще потому, что стоящая снаружи сестра смотрит на них с подозрением.

__

На ярком полуденном солнце Сэм выглядит еще хуже. Он стал еще больше, чем был, будто для чего-то тренировался, фланелевая рубашка натянута на плечах. Под глазами темные круги, на костяшках свежие царапины. Кастиэль видит – и обоняет – что ему точно не помешала бы ванна.

__

– Разбуди его, – требует Сэм, и в том, как сжата его челюсть и стиснуты кулаки, явственно чувствуется угроза.

__

– Нет.

__

– Разбуди его, Кас. Он не самоубийца. Хватит разыгрывать мелодраму.

__

Кастиэль открывает рот, собираясь в очередной раз возразить, и вдруг замирает.

__

– Сэм, – медленно произносит он, – откуда ты знаешь, что я думаю, что Дин хотел умереть?

__

Сэм теряет свою уверенность, секунду выглядит почти смущенным, потом задирает подбородок.

__

– Бобби сказал.

__

– Когда? – интересуется Кастиэль. – Ты только что приехал. Как ты здесь оказался? – Кастиэль сам не знает, имеет он в виду больницу или надземный мир вообще.

__

– Бобби позвонил и сказал, что Дин в больнице. Я ехал сюда всю ночь, – теперь гнева в голосе Сэма меньше, но стыд так и не появился. Кастиэль чувствует, как в нем поднимается что-то горькое и горячее – совсем как кофе, которое он до этого выпил.

__

– Бобби позвонил? Бобби знал, что ты жив, знал твой номер телефона? Ты же должен быть мертв! – Кастиэль обнаруживает, что его руки трясутся. Кровь в венах словно закипает изнутри. – Как давно ты вернулся?

__

Сэм мнется с ноги на ногу.

__

– Почти год.

__

Что-то внутри Кастиэля ломается. Он шагает вперед прежде, чем успевает осознать собственное решение, нарушая личное пространство Сэма, и толкает того в кирпичную стену. Сэм стонет от боли и удивления, и пытается защититься, но силы Кастиэля вернулись, и он гораздо быстрее и сильнее этого глупого человеческого создания. Он ударяет Сэма кулаком по челюсти, с удовлетворением отмечая характерный хруст, и собирается продолжать в том же духе, пока рука не устанет, а потом еще немного его попинать.

__

Но потом он смотрит на Сэма, желая оценить свою работу. У того из носа идет кровь, а сам нос кажется слегка свернутым на сторону. Глаза широко распахнуты от боли и испуга, рот раскрыт. До Кастиэля доходит, что Сэм привык видеть его слабым, и совсем не думает о нем как о грозном воине. Теперь, дрожа от страха, Сэм выглядит моложе, меньше и гораздо невинней. Это болезненно напоминает Кастиэлю о другом Сэме, Сэме из сновидений Дина.

__

– Возвращайся туда, откуда пришел, – приказывает Кастиэль и отпускает его. Сэм приваливается к стене и медленно сползает на землю, держась за лицо. Кастиэль возвращается в больницу.

__

Часть вторая

__

__

Белая лошадь стоит посередине поля, как раз на полпути между местом, где Кастиэль материализуется, и хижиной. Когда он проходит мимо, кобыла поднимает голову и тихо ржет, словно здороваясь.

__

– Как они? – спрашивает он. Лошадь в ответ опускает голову и продолжает щипать траву.

__

Кухня и гостиная пусты, но дверь в ванную широко раскрыта, и оттуда доносятся громкие голоса и смех.

__

Ванная совсем маленькая, с единственной раковиной, унитазом и крохотной душевой кабинкой, стенки которой так стары и так побиты водой, что уже давно потеряли прозрачность. Впрочем, Кастиэлю все равно все видно, потому что дверь кабинки полностью отодвинута. Пол ванной не меньше чем на полдюйма покрыт водой, и лужа медленно движется в сторону гостиной.

__

Сэм и Дин в душе. Или, если точнее, Дин в душе, а Сэм стоит наполовину в кабинке, наполовину снаружи, тяжело опираясь на брата. На Сэме только трусы, Дин одет полностью, но промок насквозь, и его прилипающая к телу футболка почти не оставляет простора для воображения. Кастиэль так заворожен его видом, что не сразу замечает пенную шапку у Сэма в волосах. Сэм стоит на здоровой ноге, держа больную на весу в нескольких сантиметрах над полом. На ней нет гипса и она странно бледная.

__

По привычке, Кастиэль извещает о своем прибытии кашлем.

__

– О боже, Кас! – застигнутый врасплох Сэм опасно пошатывается на здоровой ноге. Он отчаянно впивается Дину в плечо, и тот мычит от напряжения, пытаясь удержать его вес.

__

– Это не то, что ты думаешь!

__

– Я думаю, – медленно отвечает Кастиэль, – что ты не можешь принять душ самостоятельно, и Дин тебе помогает.

__

– О, – говорит Сэм, – тогда это в точности то самое.

__

– Эй, нельзя ли побыстрее? Твоя человеческая подпорка слегка устала. – Кастиэль переводит взгляд на лицо Дина и понимает, что тот говорит правду.

__

– Да-да, слабак, – фыркает Сэм, послушно смывая с волос шампунь.

__

Вытаскивать Сэма из душа – тяжкое испытание, и Кастиэль в итоге тоже оказывается весь промокшим и в пене. Вместе они доводят его до маленькой спальни в задней части хижины.

__

– Переоденься, и я примотаю шину на место, – командует Дин, и Сэм откидывается на кровать в притворном изнеможении.

__

– Я и сам могу, – тоскливо возражает он.

__

– Ага, я в курсе, просто сделай брату приятное.

__

Дин и Кастиэль ждут за дверью. Слышно, как в комнате Сэм шуршит одеждой.

__

– В последний раз, когда он пытался сделать это самостоятельно, то намотал повязку задом наперед, – поясняет Дин.

__

Кастиэль кивает. Он понимает, что заботиться о Сэме – это динова работа, и что так было всегда. Это очевидно и в реальности, но здесь просто болезненно бросается в глаза. В реальном мире пострадал Дин, но в выдуманном он продолжает волноваться о брате. Кастиэль задумывается, кто или что именно должно исцелиться, чтобы Дин проснулся.

__

– На следующей неделе, – сообщает Дин, – мы сменим повязку на ту, с которой можно будет ходить. – Кастиэль моргает. – Это значит, – поясняет Дин, – что у нас появится большая свобода передвижений. Скоро мы сможем уехать. – Он выжидающе смотрит на Кастиэля.

__

– Ох, – произносит Кастиэль, – это хорошо. – Он задумывается, что это будет значить для Дина из реальности, и, эгоистично, для него самого.

__

– Ага, – соглашается Дин, но в его взгляде разочарование, и Кастиэль понимает, что сказал не то.

__

__

***

__

– Ты не можешь держать нас здесь вечно, Кас! – кричит Сэм, упорно долбясь в дверь палаты. – Я вышибу дверь.

__

Будь это обычная дверь, может, у него бы и получилось, но Кастиэль ангел, и умение создавать непроницаемые двери – один из бонусов его работы. Пусть Сэм стучит. Рано или поздно он выдохнется, как ребенок после долгой истерики.

__

– Впусти меня, Кас, – умоляет Сэм. – Он мой брат. Я имею право его видеть.

__

Кастиэль делает глубокий вдох. Он встает с кресла возле кровати Дин и подходит к выходу, обращаясь к Сэму сквозь металл:

__

– Ты утратил это право, когда его бросил.

__

В голосе Сэма оборонительные нотки мешаются с гневом.

__

– Когда он боролся с теми демонами, тебя рядом тоже не было, – рявкает он в ответ

__

– Нет, – соглашается Кастиэль, чувствуя, как сердце больно сжимается от вины. Он посчитал, что будет лучше держаться от Дина подальше, даже после того, как тот оставил Лизу Брейден и вернулся к охоте. Думал, Дину проще будет без вмешательства ангела, без лишнего напоминания об утерянном брате. – И я жалею об этом. Но он умирал не ради меня.

__

Даже через дверь Кастиэлю слышно, как Сэм резко втягивает воздух.

__

– Я думал, что поступаю правильно, – говорит он наконец, и в его голосе Кастиэль слышит того мальчика из снов, признававшегося, что зря позволил демонам спустить себя с лестницы. – Мне жаль, Кас. Ты не представляешь, насколько.

__

Кастиэль представляет. Он открывает дверь. Сэм кажется еще меньше, чем полчаса назад, грязным и истощенным, и, теперь Кастиэль видит, до ужаса напуганным. Он вспоминает, что этот мальчик прожил годы, ожидая что последние оставшиеся в живых члены его семьи могут погибнуть в любой момент. Кастиэль протягивает руку и коротко дотрагивается до его плеча, и Сэм неуверенно хмурится. Потом Кастиэль отходит в сторону, позволяя Сэму пройти к брату.

__

__

***

__

К следующему прибытию Кастиэля лошадь отходит гораздо дальше от хижины, чем обычно, в глубину поля, там, где трава, наверное, выше и слаще. Кастиэлю приходит в голову что, возможно, теперь ее не так волнуют незнакомцы, раз парни все равно скоро уйдут.

__

Войдя, он слышит звук бегущей воды. Дин стоит у раковины с перекинутым через плечо полотенцем. Кастиэль сбрасывает ботинки и проходит по кухне. Подойдя поближе, он понимает, что Дин, скребя тарелки, что-то мурлычет себе под нос.

__

Кастиэль подавляет желание откашляться, и решает попробовать что-то новое. Он делает шаг вперед и кладет ладонь Дину на талию. Он еще никогда не дотрагивался до Дина по-настоящему и теперь его сердце чуть не выпрыгивает из груди, то от страха, то ли в предвкушении.

__

Он боится, что Дин будет напуган, но тот льнет к прикосновению, коротко прижимаясь головой к его груди.

__

– Привет, – произносит он, и Кастиэль буквально слышит в его голосе улыбку

__

– Привет, – отвечает Кастиэль. Он делает шаг вперед, прижимаясь к Дину. Волосы на его затылке щекочут ему нос. Кастиэль опускает руку ему на другое бедро, и Дин расслабляется в объятиях, прислоняясь к нему, будто веря, что Кастиэль не позволит упасть. Потом роняет кухонное полотенце в мыльную воду и выворачивается в его руках, поворачиваясь лицом и целуя.

__

Руки Дина на шее Кастиэля мокрые и теплые от мытья посуды. Он жестко вцепляется в его волосы, и они целуются, целуются и целуются. Поначалу сердце Кастиэля стучит как безумное, ладони трясутся, и он просто пытается не отстать. Но они продолжают поцелуй, и, наверное, Кастиэль быстро учится, потому что через какие-то секунды ему кажется, что целовать Дина – его самое любимое занятие на свете.

__

Кастиэль прижимается к нему, и Дин подается назад, попадая рукой в заполненную теплой водой раковину. Он смеется, не отрываясь от Каса, и смех вибрацией дразнит его губы.  
– Погоди-ка, – говорит Дин и оборачивается, ища, как бы устроиться поудобней. Он опирается одной рукой на край раковины, другой притягивая Кастиэля ближе. Они соприкасаются бедрами, и Кастиэль ахает, на что Дин только смеется в перерывах между поцелуями. У Кастиэля начинает кружиться голова, но его это вполне устраивает. Ему кажется, он никогда не захочет дышать воздухом, которым до этого не дышал бы Дин.

__

Кастиэль не слышит ритмичного приближающегося стука по полу, пока источник звука не подбирается вплотную.

__

– Упражнения я сделал, так что… ой, привет, ребята, – говорит Сэм. Он стоит в дверях, неуклюже опираясь на косяк. Гипс на больной ноге кажется меньше и легче.

__

Кастиэль торопливо отодвигается, вытирая горящие губы. Дин выпрямляется и поправляет задравшуюся майку, не поднимая глаз от пола.

__

Сэм смеется.

__

– Господи Боже. Не то чтобы я этого не ждал. Просто, не знаю, вешайте метафорический носок, когда в следующий раз решите заняться этим делом на кухне.

__

– Ага, – непривычно резко отвечает Дин, – разумеется, Сэмми. – Говоришь, все упражнения сделал?

__

– Да! – с гордостью заявляет Сэм. – Так что я, хм, вернусь в спальню, откуда пришел, и оставлю вас, влюбленных пташек, вдвоем. – Он подмигивает, и, громко стуча по полу гипсом, уходит.

__

Наступившая тишина оглушает.

__

– Сэм уже ходит, – говорит Кастиэль просто чтобы нарушить молчание.

__

– Да, мы поменяли гипс на более легкий. Сможем вернуться на дорогу через неделю-другую, – Дина ощутимо трясет от этой мысли, и он снова смотрит на Кастиэля тем же ожидающим взглядом.

__

__

***

__

Сэму постоянно звонят. Поначалу он отвечает и шепчет в трубку, прикрываясь ладонью, чтобы не услышал Кастиэль. На пятый раз он просто засовывает руку в карман и выключает звук, хотя через пару минут телефон начинает звонить снова.

__

Кастиэль понимает. К нему взывают коллеги на небесах, он слышит обращенные к себе молитвы людей из тех, за кем должен присматривать. Ни тем, ни другим он не отвечает. Его время разделено между тем, чтобы вместе с Сэмом молча наблюдать за Дином и посещениями хижины у Дина в голове. Кастиэль держит его за безвольную руку, и если Сэму это кажется странным, он ничего не говорит.

__

Когда его телефон звонит в тринадцатый раз, Сэм берет трубку и даже не старается понизить голос.

__

– Что? – рявкает он и потом, пожалуй, слишком быстро, чтобы на том конце успели ответить, говорит: – Разберись сам, черт возьми.

__

Кастиэль поднимает бровь, и Сэм его замечает. Он возводит очи горе и кривит губы, будто это должно объяснить Кастиэлю, кто звонит.

__

– Нет, – продолжает он. – Сейчас я занят. – Когда он замолкает, Кастиэль успевает услышать жесткий мужской голос на том конце, но не может разобрать отдельные слова. – Эту ночь я проведу здесь. – Сэм делает паузу. – Собственно, я их все проведу здесь. Вы, ребята, вполне можете поохотиться без меня. Я остаюсь с братом.  
Голос звонящего становится громче, в нем появляется гнев, и исчезает вся спокойная уверенность. Сэм отставляет трубку от уха.  
– Прости, – говорит он, – но семья на первом месте.

__

Он вешает трубку, и больше телефон не звонит.

__

***

__

Прежде чем позволить лечь на кровать, Дин заставляет Кастиэля снять плащ. Все это немного странно; Кастиэль еще помнит другого Дина, неподвижно лежащего в больничной постели. Этот Дин, впрочем, живой, теплый и крайне назойливый в своем желании выяснить, боятся ли ангелы щекотки.

__

– Прекрати, – рычит Кастиэль. Дин не слушает, и тогда он перекатывается на него сверху, и твердо прижимает его плечи к кровати.

__

– Почему? – с надеждой спрашивает Дин. – Работает?

__

Чтобы его заткнуть, Кастиэль его целует. Один поцелуй ведет к другому, и Кастиэль бы не остановился, если бы Дин не начал зевать.

__

– Тебе со мной скучно? – спрашивает Кастиэль.

__

Дин смеется, а потом снова зевает.

__

– Нет, просто когда начну, никогда не могу остановиться. – Дин зевает снова, еще шире, и Кастиэль, подчиняясь каким-то инстинктам, кладет палец в его открытый рот. Закончив зевать, Дин с удивлением обнаруживает его у себя во рту. Кастиэль смеется, довольный шуткой, но глаза Дина темнеют. Он смыкает губы и сосет, и по телу Кастиэля бегут

__

Кастиэль толкается в Дина, бездумно, будто его тело действует само по себе. Дин удовлетворенно мычит и игриво улыбается, не выпуская его палец изо рта.

__

– Не-а, – говорит он, – тут стены тонкие как бумага. Сэмми может нас услышать.

__

Кастиэлю наплевать, что может услышать Сэм, но судя по голосу Дина, переубедить его не получится, и Кастиэль ложится с ним рядом, с трудом держа руки при себе.

__

– Ненавижу тебя, – без особой страсти замечает он.

__

– И я тебя, – отвечает Дин. Какое-то время они молчат, давая дыханию и сердцам успокоиться.

__

– Знаешь, что? – задумчиво произносит Дин. – Когда я увидел Сэма лежащим на земле, это был худший момент в моей жизни. Я думал, он мертв.

__

Кастиэль хмурится неожиданно серьезному повороту беседы.

__

– Но, – продолжает Дин, – если бы Сэм не поранился, мы бы не пришли сюда, и ты и я не лежали бы сейчас сексуально неудовлетворенные. Видимо, это наглядно доказывает, что нет худа без добра.

__

__

***  
Бобби приносит из кафетерия два лишних сэндвича и они втроем едят в тишине. Кастиэль, конечно, не чувствует вкуса по-настоящему, но ему нравится делать что-то вместе. Сэм и Бобби не спят уже вторые сутки и выглядят ужасно. Кастиэль задумывается, отражается ли и его измождение на лице, или его скрывает благодать. Он надеется, что у него под глазами тоже залегли тени.

__

Сэм взял в привычку что-то шептать Дину на ухо, иногда по часу за раз. Он переплетает их пальцы и сжимает безвольно лежащую руку брата, и кажется таким юным и красивым, что Кастиэлю почти больно на него смотреть.

__

Чтобы его не смущать, Бобби с Кастиэлем занимают себя картами. Бобби по просьбе Кастиэля учит его играть в «Лови рыбку», хотя от выбора игры он явно не в восторге.

__

***

__

В следующий раз Кастиэль попадает в сны Дина ночью. Белая лошадь блестит в сочетанном свете луны и продолжающихся молний. Она стоит еще дальше от дома, почти у сгоревших деревьев, отделяющих лес от пастбища, низко опустив морду к траве. Когда Кастиэль проходит мимо, лошадь поднимает голову, но теперь она смотрит на него с доверием в глазах.

__

В доме тихо и темно. В камине слабо светятся угольки, но они, кажется, готовы погаснуть в любой момент. В комнатах холодней обычного, но все равно теплее, чем на улице. Кастиэль тихо проходит через гостиную в заднюю часть постройки. Дверь в спальню приоткрыта, и полностью распахивается от легчайшего толчка.

__

Кастиэль вглядывается в темноту спальни. В ней почти нет мебели, не считая одной двуспальной кровати и видавшего лучшие дни платяного шкафа, отбрасывающего на пол длинные тени. Через окно видно стоящую вдалеке белую лошадь.

__

Дин и Сэм оба спят, одеяла перепутаны и сползают на пол. Сэм лежит на спине. Правая нога свисает с кровати, левая покоится на одной из диванных подушек. Гипса больше нет.

__

Дин спит на боку, лицом к Сэму и спиной к двери. В крохотном пространстве между их телами Дин переплел их пальцы. Кастиэль решает, что даже их дыхание, должно быть, синхронно, подходит ближе, чтобы проверить, и тут же жалеет об этом, когда под его ногами громко скрипит половица.

__

Дин всхрапывает, потом поворачивается и просыпается. Ему требуется пара секунд, чтобы разглядеть во мраке спальни Кастиэля, но, узнав, его сонные глаза тут же наполняются теплотой. Дин осторожно садится, выпуская ладонь Сэма. Он на цыпочках проходит к двери, беря Кастиэля за руку той же рукой, которой только что держал брата.

__

Огонь в гостиной затух почти полостью. Из камина им подмигивает лишь один оранжевый уголек.

__

– Это не то, о чем ты подумал, – нервно говорит Дин. – Сэм и я, мы просто вроде как одно целое.

__

Кастиэль кивает.

__

– И я знаю, большинству людей это покажется ненормальным. И, наверное, всем, с кем я сближался, с этим было невозможно смириться. – он кусает губы, когда говорит, и не смотрит Касу в глаза. – Но Сэм мой брат, и он всегда будет на первом месте.  
Теперь Дин говорит жестко, но его голос быстро возвращает первоначальную мягкость.  
– Прости.

__

Кастиэль знает, что случается, когда кто-то встает между Сэмом и Дином. Он имел возможность наблюдать последствия собственными глазами; он знает, что эта дорога ведет к больничной койке.

__

– Я не встану между вами, – говорит он. – Я понимаю.

__

__

***

__

– Кас – произносит Сэм – я только хочу сказать… извини меня.

__

Кастиэль поднимает глаза от вчерашней газеты, которую делал вид, что читал, до того, как «заснул».  
– За что?  
– За то, что накричал на тебя, когда сюда пришел. Что не сказал тебе, или Дину, что жив. За начатый апокалипсис. Я знаю, для тебя я всегда был… как ты это назвал?.. Ошибкой, с тех самых пор, как мы встретились, но это не настоящий я. Я не жду, что ты мне поверишь, но на самом деле я другой человек.

__

Кастиэль улыбается.  
– Я знаю, Сэмми.

__

Сэм чуть хмурится, но ему явно становится легче. Кастиэль снова закрывает глаза.

__

__

***

__

Кастиэлю в темноте не видно лица Дина, но он чувствует в его тоне облегчение. Он сжимает его ладонь.

__

\- Сэм больше не носит гипс, - замечает Кастиэль.

__

– Ага, он почти как новенький, – подтверждает Дин. – Скоро, наверное, вернёмся на дорогу. Монстры не перестанут убивать только от того, что Сэмми «свалился с крыши».

__

– Наверное?

__

Дин отпускает его руку и почти бессознательно трется о его щетину.

__

– Меня не покидает чувство, будто если мы уедем, нам будет плохо, – признается Дин. – Здесь все наладилось. У нас с Сэмом. У меня и тебя. И я просто…

__

Дин не заканчивает предложение, потому что Кастиэль его целует. У Дина вкус зубной пасты и горячего шоколада. Мгновение спустя его горящие губы касаются шеи Кастиэля, и тот думает, не оставят ли они ожогов как после клейма.

__

– Ш-ш, – шипит Дин, отодвигаясь, и Кастиэль благодарен за напоминание. Меньше всего ему хочется, чтобы Сэм их сейчас прервал.

__

Дин толкает Кастиэля назад, к софе, но на ней нет подлокотников, и в итоге они оказываются на грязном деревянном полу. Распростертый на спине Кастиэль чувствует, как ему в руки впиваются песчинки. Дин сидит на нем, в темноте гостиной представляя из себя лишь силуэт, поднимает руки, стаскивая с себя майку, и наконец обращает свое внимание на одежду Кастиэля. Его волосы взъерошены и торчат вокруг головы на манер солнца из детских рисунков. Кастиэль хихикает.

__

– Что? – Дин склоняет голову набок.

__

– Ничего, – отвечает Кастиэль. – Ты… восхитительный.

__

– Ничего я не восхитительный, – возражает Дин. – Я грозный воитель. Как ты расстегиваешь эти чертовы пуговицы?

__

Кастиэль успевает расстегнуть четыре из семи пуговиц на своей рубашке, когда Дин добирается до молнии на его штанах и засовывает руку внутрь, и рубашка тут же позабыта.

__

Кастиэль пытается подняться на локтях, он ужасно хочется видеть лицо Дина, его руку на своем члене, но темнота позволяет различить только тени. Тогда Кастиэль снова ложится, вслушиваясь в их совместное тяжелое дыхание и шуршание ткани его кое-как стянутых вниз брюк о запястье Дина. Он чувствует себя переполненным, словно в его тело перекачали энергии, и понимает, что повторяет имя Дина, снова и снова, чтобы хоть как-то высвободить давление, словно каждое повторение словно бусина в четках.

__

Оргазм застает Кастиэля врасплох. Кончая, он сильно стукается головой о жесткий пол, полностью потеряв над собой контроль и впервые в жизни ему на это наплевать.

__

– Черт, – спрашивает Дин, когда Кастиэль приходит в себя. – Ты в порядке?

__

– Что? – спрашивает Кастиэль. Язык шевелится с трудом, будто в рот залили патоки, по телу еще пробегает последняя дрожь.

__

– У тебя сотрясение? – интересуется сверху Дин.  
Кастиэль оценивает свое состояние.

__

– Нет, – уверенно отвечает он. – Я в жизни не чувствовал себя лучше.

__

– Хорошо, – говорит Дин. – Тогда ты должен вернуть услугу.

__

– М-м, – соглашается Кастиэль, тяня Дина на себя. В камине догорает последний огонек. – У меня крайне развитое чувство справедливости.

__

__

***

__

Кастиэль резко просыпается от громкого шума – Сэм переставляет нехитрую больничную мебель. Яркий свет режет глаза, и головная боль, от которой ангел, пожалуй, страдать не должен, тяжело пульсирует в висках. Кастиэль сжимает переносицу, но боль не стихает.

__

– Все в порядке, Кас? – спрашивает Сэм. – Прости, что разбудил.  
Кастиэлю тоже жаль, что Сэм его разбудил, и у него определенно не все в порядке. Пока Бобби и Сэм каждую секунду, когда не спят – и, наверное, и во сне тоже – мечтают, чтобы Дин открыл глаза, Кастиэль этого боится. Боится потерять маленькую хижину на пастбище, охраняемую белой лошадью, и пусть она и строилась Дином и для Дина, но стала убежищем и для него.

__

Кастиэль способен разглядеть в воздухе переплетенье линий их возможных будущих, но не в силах предсказать или проконтролировать, какое из них сбудется. Дин, когда проснется, может вспомнить свои сны, а может и забыть. Может догадаться, что Кастиэль на самом деле был в его голове, а может посчитать его просто плодом своего воображения. Он может разозлиться. Нет, не так. Он скорее всего разозлится. Воображение Кастиэля грозит свести его с ума, и он поражен, откуда в Дине настолько больше внутреннего спокойствия, чем у него самого.

__

__

***  
– Сомневаюсь, что смогу, – говорит Дин. Они стоят у открытой двери. Дин выглядывает наружу, но не переступает через порог. Сэм раскладывает на кухне пасьянс. О своем отношении к отъезду он молчит. Он ничего и не скажет, понимает Кастиэль, он же всего лишь создание динового подсознания.

__

– Ты должен ехать, – твердо отвечает Кастиэль. –Ты не можешь остаться здесь. Он ждет, что Дин разозлится или воспримет это как предательство, но в его виде только смирение. Как будто произнесенных вслух слов оказалось достаточно, чтобы Дин увидел правду.  
– Знаю.

__

– Возможно, – виновато предлагает Кастиэль, – Вы с Сэмом арендуете где-нибудь дом. В качестве штаб-квартиры. Кажется, здесь тебе понравилось.

__

Дин улыбается, чуть тоскливо.

__

– Хорошая идея. Но у нас с Сэмом уже есть дом, и она, наверное, жутко злится, что до сих пор торчит в этом поле. Я не особо домашний тип. – Импала посверкивает в солнечных лучах самым соблазнительным образом, должен признать Кастиэль, пусть от этого вида у него и сжимается болезненно сердце.

__

– Но, знаешь, – продолжает Дин, – у меня, вроде как, шесть разных телефонов. И мы с Сэмом не оказались бы от помощи на охоте.

__

Кастиэль медленно улыбается.

__

– Я сильный, – соглашается он, – И с латынью у меня лучше, чем у вас обоих вместе взятых.  
Дин серьезно кивает.  
– Верно. Поэтому я и выдвигаю это профессиональное предложение. Сэм и я всегда рады, когда ты к нам заскакиваешь.

__

– Я люблю заскакивать, – честно признается Кастиэль.

__

Дин снова кивает.

__

– И знаешь еще что? – добавляет он, не в силах сдержать улыбку. – Возможно, я буду настолько рад тебя видеть, что ударюсь в мотовство и возьму в мотеле вторую комнату.

__

– Слава тебе, Господи, – вздыхает Кастиэль, а Дин смеется и целует его.

__

__

***

__

– Если Дин проснется, – говорит Сэм, – я никогда не буду слушать ничего эмообразного.

__

– Если Дин проснется, – добавляет Бобби, – начну принимать те сердечные таблетки постоянно.

__

Они играют в эту игру, чтобы убить время в ожидании того, когда Дин очнется.

__

– Я никогда не отправлюсь на охоту один.

__

– Я приглашу шерифа Миллс на ужин.

__

Сэм с шутливым недоверием смотрит на него.

__

– Серьезно?

__

Бобби чешет бороду и поправляет кепку.

__

– Да, а тебе-то что?

__

– Ничего, – невинно отвечает Сэм. – Я научусь кидать ножи.

__

Бобби одобрительно кивает.

__

– Давно пора.

__

– А ты, Кас? – спрашивает Сэм. Они пытаются втянуть его в игру, чтобы он чувствовал себя своим, но Кастиэлю ничего не стоит притвориться, будто он не понимает правил.

__

– Если Дин проснется, я буду очень рад, – говорит он. Сэм закатывает глаза и улыбается, поворачиваясь к Бобби.

__

По правде говоря, Кастиэль просто не знает, что будет делать, когда Дин очнется.

__

__

***

__

Кастиэль помогает навести в домике порядок. Они меняют покрывало на кушетке, вычищают пепел из камина и складывают посуду обратно в шкаф. Сэм хочет забрать шахматную доску с собой, но Дин заявляет, что она слишком большая и тяжелая для дороги.

__

Потом они втроем стоят на пороге хижины, глядя вдаль. Дин и Сэм ничего не говорят ни по поводу извивающихся белых молний, ни выгоревшего леса. Они не замечают ни жутковатой тишины, ни неестественного цвета неба. Они видят лишь Импалу, в чей багажник с любовью засовывают рюкзаки. Сэм забирается на заднее сиденье, заранее отодвинутое, чтобы поместились его длинные ноги, и Дин гладит руль, как давно потерянного любовника.

__

– Готов? – спрашивает Дин, и Сэм кивает.

__

Дин выглядывает из открытого окна, чтобы Кастиэль мог нагнуться его поцеловать, и заводит мотор.

__

– Скоро увидимся, – кричит Дин и стартует вперед по неровному полю, оставляя после себя следы колес и примятую траву.

__

Кастиэль оглядывается в поисках белой лошади, но ее нигде нет.

__

__

***

__

– Он возвращается, – произносит Кастиэль, открывая глаза. Наверное, это звучит как бред сумасшедшего, но ни Бобби, ни Сэм особо не удивлены. Бобби придвигает кресло ближе к кровати, а Сэм нелепо пытается пригладить взъерошенные волосы.

__

Кастиэль берет Дина за руку, и они ждут, когда он откроет глаза.

__

__

Эпилог

__

__

По опыту Кастиэля, редко когда все выходит настолько плохо или настолько хорошо, как ты себе представлял.

__

Кастиэль перемещается на заднее сиденье Импалы. Сэм и Дин не замечают его прибытия: обычный вибрирующий звук заглушен раздающейся из динамиков громкой музыкой и фальшиво подпевающим ей Дином.

__

– О Боже. Думаю, на высоких нотах у нас треснут стекла, – жалуется Сэм. Дин в ответ начинает петь громче. Сэм закрывает руками уши и стискивает зубы, но выходит скорее улыбка, чем гримаса.

__

Кастиэль откидывается на спинку и наблюдает за ними, как делает часто. Между Сэмом и Дином не все идеально, и они определенно никогда не были нормальными. Но в том, как они разговаривают, как смотрят друг на друга, как синхронны их движения на охоте, есть что-то легкое и знакомое. Кастиэля послали им помогать – или потребовать их помощи в его собственном задании – почти шесть месяцев назад, и он до сих пор впечатлен тем, как они работают вместе. Каждое движение – словно один продолжение другого, дополнительная конечность. За все время, что они сражаются с апокалипсисом, Кастиэль ни разу не видел ничего подобного. Раньше они работали профессионально, теперь по ним видно, что вместе им уютно.

__

Они, тем не менее, по-прежнему спорят, и после короткой перебранки Дин выключает музыку.

__

Кастиэль откашливается.  
– Твою мать! – Сэм чуть не выпрыгивает с сиденья. Дин резко выворачивает руль, и Кастиэль рад, что на встречной полосе никого нет. В случае аварии он мог бы, конечно, их перенести, но это было бы неудобно.

__

– Прости, – говорит Кастиэль. – Я не хотел тебя напугать.

__

Несколько минут – и лекцию на тему почему нельзя пугать водителя – спустя они сворачивают на придорожную стоянку. Пока Сэм звонит по автомату Бобби, Дин заказывает два чизбургера с беконом и три кофе. Он осторожно потягивает из исходящей паром чашки, Кастиэль, сидящий напротив, держит свою в руках.

__

– Как дела наверху? – интересуется Дин после пары глотков. – Все стыренное нашел?

__

– Почти, – отвечает Кастиэль. – И у нас есть подсказки, где искать оставшееся. Я дам тебе знать, если потребуется твоя помощь. Как твои дела? Как у вас с Сэмом?

__

Дин расплывается в улыбке, в которой нет ни капли напряжения, и Кастиэлю становится так же тепло, как рукам, держащим чашку.

__

– У нас все хорошо, – отвечает Дин. – То есть, он настырный маленький засранец, но это, наверное, никогда не изменится.

__

__

Какое-то время они молчат, и Дин ожидающе смотрит на Кастиэля, не так, как смотрел когда-то в хижине, так много месяцев и миров назад. Недоумевая, Кастиэль прерывает тишину:

__

– А как твое самочувствие, Дин?

__

– Лучше не бывает, – отвечает Дин, и Кастиэль, не в силах сдержаться, смотрит на розовые шрамы на его запястьях, частично скрытые за керамической кружкой. Когда пару дней назад они покидали больницу, Кастиэль предложил их излечить, но Дин отказался. – Хотя в последнее время мне снятся странные сны.

__

Кастиэль быстро переводит взгляд.

__

– Правда? – слишком невинно спрашивает он.

__

– Ага, – отвечает Дин, – правда, больше они похожи на воспоминания.

__

В Кастиэле поднимается паника. Он резко встает, проливая горячий кофе на стол и свои руки, но боль от ожога кажется совсем далекой. Нужно выбираться отсюда, пока Дин не спросил его напрямую, пока тонкая завеса дружбы, которую Кастиэль так осторожно и заботливо натягивал между ними, не порвалась в клочья.

__

– Эй-эй, – Дин накрывает расплывающуюся кофейную лужу салфетками. – Куда ты бежишь?

__

– Мне нужно идти, – отвечает Кастиэль, забывая, что может просто переместиться. С его плаща капает кофе.

__

– Кас, – произносит Дин, почему-то все еще улыбаясь. – Спасибо, что забежал поздороваться. Мы всегда рады, когда ты к нам заскакиваешь.

__

Каждая мышца в позаимствованном теле Кастиэля напрягается при знакомых словах.

__

– Что?

__

– Мы рады, когда ты к нам заскакиваешь, Кас. Можешь делать это почаще. Постарайся только, чтобы при этом нас не снесло с дороги.

__

Кастиэль, расслабляясь, кивает. Значит, всего лишь совпадение, и Дин ничего не помнит.

__

– В конце концов, – продолжает Дин, придвигаясь ближе и безуспешно пытаясь вытереть пятна с его плаща, – с латынью у тебя лучше, чем у меня и Сэма вместе взятых.

__

Кастиэль замирает, затем осторожно протягивает руку, останавливая ладонь Дина на своей груди.

__

– И может, – говорит Дин, улыбаясь уголком рта, – время от времени мне даже хватит наличности на вторую комнату.

__

Конец  
* «Лови рыбку» (Go fish) – карточная игра

__


End file.
